Title Undecided
by Bitty
Summary: This is just your normal story. I haven't necessarily added in all the author's notes. but oh well. The charries are 14/15. They are in 9th grade and yada yada. Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends/cousins, and Tomoyo doesnt love Sakura. R+R plz! Flames wel


Title Undecided  
  
AN: Well...seems I decided to write a story while waiting....for like..nothing. Lol. No one is gonna rteview on my other story "It's My Life" so I might as well start this little story.It's going to have your usual characters:  
  
Sakura  
  
Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Eriol  
  
Touya  
  
Yuki  
  
But no on else. I decided to make this a nonmagic fic. Cause I'm not good at battle scenes and stuff. So yea. that's about it for now. No new charries (as of now) so no need to worry about that. I might make this a one shot....or make it a few chapters long. You never know.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Why do ppl ask this...? We all know that the authors don't own CCS, or if they did..they wouldn't be writing for FF.net! They'd be writing new eps to put on AIR...the ORIGINAL way..not the gay dubbed versions. Aight?! Aight! In case you don't understand what I just put...: 1) I don't own CCS 2) Ain't that a shame? 3) I wish I owned it and 4) Who doesn't?  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
Take a guess dippy.....  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thinking '  
  
writing a letter of some sort  
  
~*~*New POV*~*~  
  
Title Undecided-Chapter 1  
  
~*~*Normal POV*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura was in room.....asleep. (AN: what else would she be doing..? lol) Her alarm clock was beeping loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood...but not enough to wake her. ( -.-; ) Touya wakled in the room his eye twitching. 'Why can't that kaijuu (AN: whats the Jap word monster? i can't remember *sniffle sniffle*) wake up on her OWN and shut off that darned ALARM CLOCK?!' He walked over her bed pulled the pillows and blankets away from her. "SAKURA! GET UP!!!!" Saklura just rolled over tp the side and curled up in a ball. "I dun wanna....."  
  
  
  
Touya's eye twitched more. "Sakura. Jade. Kinomoto. Get. Out. Of. Bed. NOW!" (AN: how does that name sound....? Sakura Jade..I like it! Besides..her eyes ARE emerald AKA jade..I think. lol. I can't remember if Jade and Emerald are like the same color.)  
  
  
  
She mumbled more. "It's only 4 in the morning...."  
  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
  
"*mumble mumble*"  
  
  
  
Touya stomped into her bathroom and grabbed the nearest cup. He filled it up with cold, cold water and walked back out into the bed area of her room. He snickered quietly and stood over her. "Wake up dearie Sakura...."  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes opened hearing his tone and snicker. 'Uh oh....'. :she rolled on her back just in time to see the water pouring from the cup and onto her shirt and face. She shrieked. "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Touya started laughing and pointing. "Haha..I got you good Kaijuu!!! haha!" He was holding his stomach. Sakura jumped out of bed and kicked him hard in his shin. "So there!"  
  
  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Touya jumped up and down holding his shin.  
  
  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shocved Touya outta the room. "GO OUT BYE LATER!"  
  
  
  
"..." Touya stood outside of Sakura's room thinking 'Man..she's crazy...'  
  
  
  
~*~*Sakura's POV*~*~  
  
  
  
'Oh no oh no oh no oh no! I can't be late again!' I thought as I ran around the room looking for something to wear. Today was Wear Your Own Clothes day for all 9th graders. Kind of like a "Hey! Welcome tro highschool. lay back and chill while everyone else works". I found it funny thinking of it that way. Only problem is we would eventually have to make up work that we missed! That sux...but I suppose it's cool to have a day off from school, ne? Sure...you still have to wake up early, but you can go in the munch and sleep all day and no one would care if you are a 9th grader! But it wouldn't be new to me since I do that everyday. I laughed silently to myself thinking of all these things. I looked through my closet and found my yellow 1/4 quarter sleeve shirt. It was tight on me somewhat, but only because I decided to hit puberty over the summer. (AN: ehh..sry! hehe..I just had to put that....^^; heh..) I slipped off my night shirt and put on the shirt. It had a small cut going down from the center at the top. Fortunately ity didn't go down too far. Just far enough to wear a long necklace, mainly my blue diamond cross one, and get atention there. (AN: I do that....when I wear that shirt..o.o;; ). I continued looking through my closet and found my Angel hip huggers. They were a light blue jean color, and were tight on my legs. They came with a thin yellow sparkley belt, perfect to match my shirt. I quickly put them on and looked in the mirror. 'So good so far..' I thought to myself. I alked over to my make up desk and sat down. '10 minutes..so lets hurry Sakura...' Yes..I had a bad habbit of talking to myself...but what can I say? I applied the face lotion and lets it dry before applying my base. I looked in the mirror to make sure it was blended and then put on a plae yellow eye shadow that matched my shirt and belt. 'Silver or black eyeliner....?' I decided to put on the silver eyeliner. I applied it just think enough to be noticed, and to go great with my outfit so far. '5 minutes..come on!' I hurridly put on the black mascara and curled my eye lashes. I jumped on putting on white flip flops and dashed out my bedroom door (after grabbing my Lavendar perfume of course)  
  
~*~*Normal POV*~*~  
  
  
  
"DAAAAAD! I'M GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"  
  
"Okay Sweetie! Have a nice day! Your stuff is in the liv-SAKURA?!" Fujitaka walked out in the living room and saw his daughter standing there. "Where's your uniform?!"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you! Today is Wear Your Own Clothes day at school for 9th graders only! remember when Touya had it...?"  
  
"Oh yes yes...I remember..well...begone before you're late..There's all your things." He walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Dad!" She ran out the house with all her things. 'Run run run faster girl faster!'. She skidded to a stop in front of the school with 3 minutes to spare. 'Wow....fastest I ran.....' she ran up the sytairs and straight to the restroom. She looked inthe mirror. 'Gotta brush out my hair...' She pulled out her hair brush and brushed her now mid-back length hair. She had let it grow out since 4th grade, and here is where it was! It curled slightly at the bottom..and her hair had now lightened from being outside so much. It was now like a dirty-blomde...but beautiful nonetheless. she sprayed some of the lavender perfume in the air and walked through it. "better!" she said cheerfully. She ran to her locker and grabbed her science and math books and then looked around for Tomoyo. "TOMOYO!" she yelled waving her hand hoping to catch her attention.  
  
"SAKUUUURA!!!" Tomoyo squealed turning on her camera. She ran over to Sakura. "And for once in Sakura Kinomoto's life, she is on time for school!"  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* "gee thanks so much Tomoyo...."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and put away her camera. "we better get to class before we are late."  
  
"Yea we should."  
  
"Okay then! let's go!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and started running down the hall.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wait! I need to get something from the gym lockers!"  
  
"Oh okay..well I'll tell the teacher you weren't feeling well and went to the bathrooms then"  
  
"thanks!" Sakura ran out the school doors and to the gym lockers (AN: The gym lockers are outside at the back of the shcool. There are no teachers in theis area). She started turning the dial when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm went around her waist.  
  
~*~*Sakura POV*~*~  
  
I was turning the dial to the gym locker, which by the way are at the back of the school and OUTSIDE unsupervised, when I felt an arm go around my waist and a hand clamp over my mouth. I started panicking not knowing what to do or who is was. I stood there still...wondering what was going to happen.  
  
I closed my eyes tight hoping this was all a dream when I heard....  
  
  
  
-END!  
  
AN: heh....not very good..but who gives!? Not me! lol. well thats that for ch.1! hehe...okay well..I gotsta go. you know the drill...R+R please!!! Bye! 


End file.
